Shion
Shion Yersinia (エルシニア 視園) is a wisper type ghost and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. Given the name of the title and aspects of Shion's character, she may possibly be a major character in the game "妙夜春路園 ~ Romantic Plague of Monsters". Appearance Shion has pale skin with lavender colored eyes, seeming to have a pupil design which is uncommon among Pyo's characters. She has short, messy lavender hair which reaches the neck and covers her left eye. She is wearing a long pink-grey dress with a purple and white shawl, with a similarly colored purple underskirt with striped patterns. The sleeves of the dress are extremely long, ruffled on the inside and conceal her hands in many pictures. She is wearing white socks and a purple wrapped candy accessory at the neck. On her dress appears to be ofuda, all seemingly with the word "SHION" written on them in Wingdings 3. Her official profile, as well as many other illustrations hold her holding a plague doctor's mask, assumed to be the same one belonging to Makemake. Some illustrations show her with either a white butterfly or a flower in her hair, among other small outfit alterations. These may be concept designs. Personality Nothing much is known about Shion's personality, not even the official description states much about her. Although it seems that she may be a stoic or aloof character who does not show much emotion. Relationships Shion is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Licorice Mannheim Nothing is known about Licorice and Shion's relationship, though they can be seen in a comic together. After introducing herself, Shion is pestered by Licorice over her name. Makemake Nothing is known about Makemake and Shion's relationship, though it is implied Makemake gave her a plague of some kind. If this is literal or metaphorical is unknown. Venruth It is currently unknown what relationship Shion and Venruth have. Trivia * Shion's name likely comes from the flower Philadelphia fleabane also known as the harujion (ハルジオン) in Japanese, although written with different kanji. ** The Philadelphia fleabane is also stated to be her favorite flower. * Shion's name consists of the kanji 視''' (shi) meaning observe and '''園 (on) meaning garden. * Shion's surname, Yersinia, comes from Yersinia pestis, also noteworthy for being the bacteria which causes the pneumonic, septicemic and bubonic plague. * Shion's name is a reference to Shion and Shion from the Len'en Project and Touhou Project respectively. All three characters' name come from the Philadelphia fleabane flower, but are spelt using different kanji, or katakana in Len'en Shion's case. * Shion's favorite candy is the cough drop. * Shion's favorite animal is the butterfly. * Shion is the first character on the official website whose creation date is 2019. Gallery 201905 by pyohato dd6vq2i.png 7d4f6fceed143247b5622e5174083549.png|A concept of Shion(?) 611b9a7eecf81022d0ef89e16717ffe6.png 5fedec5466587e83fdf9c9280a7dc689.png 4b5a93788bab401c24090b8ffa181697.png 3c9252352bfa52f0448ea906be00521c.png 3106d713eaeebdde77c6a0c8f4ea230c.png|A chibi Shion 7e4cda88d3bca137b163c88252c2898b.png a706690bed03fc072e7e866868b355a2.png|Shion, Shion and Shion. d8baa3ab2c49dc54ca688ec71f0a5196.png af4da0063751ca3a7033c5f2a3db9e14.png|Miss Mannheim's Wisper maid B4cf36f8c5e31cad5dae63af16a30602.png|Sugar Rush mode Myouyo-omikuji.png|The main Myouyo Project cast drawn in the ZUN art style 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png 56a021929ee30a6d5522f926f2aa4f60.png 639676df0d7658c2a312a93189bb708f.png 6cd5978a43c24072a8ebccdbd8b1e2bc.png 1a4b04926cb0dfacfd0f6dc2c27ba957.png 9af07f9639ddabd304ee58315cd82bce.png 222d215ef98f0d4af356d1dfa3a6bf0a.png It-was-vent.png Icannotshowyetduetozinerules.png|With Fujiko Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/shion.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/173058 * https://toyhou.se/5517686.shion-yersinia Category:Characters Category:Myouyo project Category:Ghosts Category:Earthlings